


Perspicacious

by nyx_aeternum



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: perspicacious, adj. - having a ready insight into and understanding of things.Ignis tries to stay mindful of his friends. Sometimes, this causes him to forget things about himself.





	Perspicacious

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my d2 entry for Promnis Week!  
> Prompt: Hanahaki | One of them confesses their love during a life or death situation

Ignis prides himself on being very astute. He’s reliable because he pays attention, because he can visualize a situation in his head like a chess board and plan three steps ahead, always. He approaches every aspect of his life with clarity and understanding. He doesn’t rush into things, like Noctis. He’s not headstrong like Gladio, not happy-go-lucky like Prompto. No, Ignis is _perspicacious._

Which is why, when Gladio mentioned to Ignis on their way to Lestallum that Prompto was acting weird, Ignis could only laugh it off. When was Prompto not weird? Ignis hadn’t noticed anything outside of his usual antics. If he could just put his camera down and eat his damn food, maybe Noctis would take the cue and eat his own vegetables.

Ignis would talk to him about it later, he guessed. They had more important things to worry about. Once they met up with Iris, Ignis would try to figure out what was on Prompto’s mind. He’s probably just worried about Noctis, like they all were.

Lestallum was amazing. Ignis had only been once before, during an official meeting between the leaders of Insomnia and those of Lestallum, and he hadn’t the chance to explore before. They were all exhausted from their trip, immediately after the mess that destroying the Imperial Blockade had been, so when Iris invited them to the Leville they all happily took the chance to shower and rest. Perhaps Ignis was too tired, but nothing about Prompto _seemed_ different.

“Didn’t you see how he was avoiding us?” Gladio said the next morning as they stepped out of the Leville to investigate the town before continuing their journey.

“Shouldn’t you be more concerned about your sister pining after Noctis?” Ignis teased as he watched the two of them disappear through the crowds of people. Gladio groaned and trailed after them, leaving Ignis to chuckle quietly to himself.

He turned just in time to watch Prompto slink out of the hotel, trying to hide amongst the throngs of workers heading to their morning shifts. Ignis would assume it was to take pictures of the plant or the view of Duscae, but it looked like Prompto was carrying an armload of stuff. After a second of debate, Ignis followed him across town, where Prompto stopped and unceremoniously dumped everything in his arms over the railing that separated Lestallum from the pit the plant sat over.

“Prompto?” Ignis called as he approached. Prompto visibly jumped and turned, eyes panicked as he watched Ignis approach. “What was all that?” He leaned over the railing to watch as thousands of flower petals caught wind and fluttered around the canyon, sinking slowly.

“Ah, Jared asked me to throw out the old flowers,” Prompto said, hands wringing together. “I wanted to get a shot of the plant so I figured I might as well.” Ignis watched the green petals float away, mesmerized. He only looked away when he heard the shutter on Prompto’s camera, looking over to find that Prompto’s focus was centered on him. “Sorry,” Prompto whispered. “You just looked so serene…”

Ignis smiled at that and Prompto snapped another picture, causing Ignis to chuckle. Prompto grinned in response. “Should we go out and see the town, before Iris and Noctis return?” Prompto nodded.

“Let’s do it.”

 

***

 

“Go to Balouve Mine, he said,” Prompto complained. “There’s a tomb that should be easy enough to get to, he said.”

“Twenty bucks Cor’s never set foot in this stupid mine,” Noctis said as he summoned his blade to slash through another goblin trying to send a minecart their way.

“It’s not that hard, quit your bitching,” Gladio said, heaving his sword through a group of the troublesome daemons. They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“I’m all grimy,” Prompto whined.

“It’s creepy,” Noctis groaned at the same time. Ignis pushed his glasses further up his nose and sighed.

“Will you be quiet? I’m trying to remember which way is up.” Prompto slapped a hand over his mouth as a cough erupted from his lungs, shaking his thin frame. His frost blue eyes looked panicked, and he took off down a random branch in the cave wall. They called out and Noctis raced after him, leaving Ignis and Gladio waiting for them to return from the dead end.

The shadow of something fluttering around cast by their lights caught their attention, and Gladio reached out to allow it to land on his hand. Ignis walked over to inspect it, surprised to find a green petal sitting in the middle of Gladio’s large palm.

“Something’s wrong with Prompto, Igs.” Ignis shook his head.

“He’s been fine. I haven’t noticed any changes.”

“Maybe he didn’t _want_ you to notice.” Ignis fiddled with his gloves at that, eyebrows scrunching together as he tried to think of anything out of the ordinary for Prompto. A few minutes later, the two boys returned, Prompto’s eyes looking bloodshot. Noctis’ mouth was set in a hard line, and he looked thoroughly displeased.

“Your Majesty?” Ignis reached out to Noctis, concerned that something had happened in the branched cave.

“Let’s go.” He pushed past Ignis brusquely, and the taller man felt panic on the edge of his thoughts. It would not do well for discourse to seed its way into the group, not now when there was still so much to do. He sent a searching glance toward Prompto, but the smaller was avoiding his gaze, and followed two steps behind his best friend.

“See?” Gladio demanded. Ignis waved him off, trailing behind them. They followed the minecart tracks, the air feeling colder and thicker around them with every step that they took. The further they walked, the more Prompto’s shoulders started to shake.

“There’s a bridge ahead,” Noctis called back to them. “Be careful.” As they walked out onto the bridge, Ignis looked up to see… something coming straight for them.

“Noct!” He shouted at the same time Gladio hurled forward, knocking Noctis down, leaving Prompto standing directly in front of a huge daemon getting ready to swing a katana down on his head. Ignis dove straight for him, feeling like they were floating for a split second before gravity pulled them down and they hit the ground far beneath the platform with a loud crash of sound.

“Ignis!” Noctis called. “Prompto!” A sudden wash of warmth tingled over Ignis’ skin and he gasped in a breath, feeling like stars were twinkling in his eyes. Prompto was tucked safely in his arms, and he rolled off of him quickly and began to retch.

“Look out!” he heard Gladio call. Goblins began to form and Ignis got to his feet quickly, summoning his lance and assuming a protective stance over the hurling form of his friend. He made short work of the daemons and turned to focus on Prompto, tuning out the sound of Noctis fretting above them.

“Prompto - “ he stopped short when he saw the soft green petals falling from Prompto’s lips with every cough and choke. He understood, finally, why Prompto had been acting so strange, why he had those flower petals in Lestallum even though Ignis had been so sure Jared did not have any green flowers. There was actually something seriously wrong, and Ignis had been so _blind._

“Ignis!” Noctis shouted.

“Find a safe way down!” Ignis called back, glancing around. “Head to the bottom floor. I see a tunnel that should lead us to the elevator.”

“Be safe,” he heard Gladio call. He tuned them out once more, rubbing Prompto’s back gently. He’d been so absorbed in everything that had happened recently, he’d let himself slack when it came to taking care of Prompto. He cursed himself, wondering when he’d decided he didn’t need to worry about the small blond anymore. Prompto, who never let anyone else help him shoulder his burdens, had come down with hanahaki.

“Prompto,” he said gently, sighing. “Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped you ages ago.” Prompto has finally stopped retching, and now sat back, leaning on his hands, staring at Ignis with a glazed expression.

“How? Have you had this before?” Ignis shook his head.

“Not me, no. But I did help someone… cure it.” Prompto looked confused.

“There’s a cure?”

“Two,” Ignis said with a gentle nod, helping the other man to his feet and leading him further into the mine. “Hanahaki… is caused by unrequited love. The first cure would be to get the object of your affection to admit their love for you, which in his case was not feasible.” Ignis wondered if the reason Gladio noticed was because he knew the signs firsthand, and guilt flooded through Ignis. “The other is to remove the source of the problem,” he pressed a finger against Prompto’s abdomen. “With it go the feelings creating the problem.”

Prompto pulled away, crossing his arms defensively over his stomach. “No.” Ignis gave him a startled look.

“Is this about Cindy? Listen, hanahaki will kill you faster than it will take to convince Cindy to love you. It will fill your lungs, Prompto, you’ll _die.”_ He could hear the panic in his own voice as a ladder came into view. “Please, Prompto, I’ll take it out when we return to camp.”

“No,” Prompto said firmly. Ignis turned a hard stare on him and he returned it with a stubborn glare. “I’d rather die than lose this feeling.” Ignis gestured him up first and he started pulling himself up the rungs.

“Is it Dino?” Ignis asked. He needed to know why Prompto would rather let himself die, needed to know _who_ Prompto would let himself die for.

“What? No.” He pulled himself off the ladder and reached down to help Ignis.

“Was it Regis?” Ignis asked, almost afraid of Prompto's answer. Maybe that was why Noctis was so angry. Maybe that was why Prompto would rather die.

Prompto almost dropped him at the question. _“No,_ it’s not my best friend’s dad. Are those the only three people with green eyes you can think of, really?”

A pained shout drew their attention and they surged forward, conversation forgotten. Ignis raced toward where he heard Gladio’s voice coming from, panic making his vision fuzzy. This entire day had turned into something he didn’t understand and had no control over.

The daemon from earlier came into view first, trading blows with Noctis as he maintained a protective stance over Gladio’s hunched form. Ignis summoned a potion and raced forward, urging his friend to drink. Gladio mumbled a thanks and drank it in one long gulp, surging up to join in Noctis’ assault as Prompto took fire at the daemon’s back.

Many things happened all at once. Noctis and Gladio both swung with their great swords, Noctis aiming low as Gladio aimed high, at the same time that Prompto took several headshots and Ignis called forth an intense burst of lightning using the King’s magic. The daemon let loose a loud scream that had Ignis covering his ears, and he lashed out, clipping Ignis on the shoulder before he had the chance to defend himself.

He flew back and hit the hard surface of the cave wall, the pain knocking him silly. He heard Prompto call for him, heard Noctis shout for Prompto to help him as the two sword wielders stepped into a more aggressive formation.

He felt Prompto’s gentle fingers on his cheeks and he leaned into the touch. It had been so long since Prompto had touched him; Ignis hadn’t realized how much he missed the feeling of Prompto touching him. He loved being the object of Prompto’s affections, but the younger had grown out of that a long, long time ago.

“Stupid, reckless, gonna kill me before this disease does,” Prompto grumbled as he shoved his hand in the air to summon another potion. “We’ve only got a few more of these, I swear if you die before I can tell you I’m gonna kill you…”

“Tell me what?” Ignis asked, catching hold of Prompto’s wrist as he tried to put the bottle up to Ignis’ mouth. Prompto’s breath hitched as their eyes met, and Ignis could feel his pulse spike under his hold on the blond’s arm.

“Drink the stupid potion,” Prompto mumbled, another cough causing him to turn his head away. The light on his vest blinded Ignis, and he tried to focus enough to see the potion when Prompto shoved it into his hands, starting to retch. Pale green petals fluttered into Ignis’ lap and he chugged the potion quickly, trying to finish so that he could assist the blond.

Prompto collapsed at the same time the daemon screamed again, a puff of purple and black smoke rising from an area Ignis couldn’t see. “How’s Prompto?” he heard Noctis call, voice laced with worry.

“I can’t tell,” Ignis called back, shoving himself into a kneeling position as he tried to adjust Prompto. The disease was too advanced, he’d have to remove the source whether Prompto wanted him to or not. He couldn’t lose Prompto, not now, not after everything…

“Use your fucking eyes!” he heard Gladio yell, the sound of feet striking stone nearing.

His eyes. His _eyes,_ curse the Six, his _green eyes._

“Prompto, you little,” he gasped, turning Prompto on his side. The look in Prompto’s eyes was pitiful as he looked up at Ignis, hand fisted against his stomach as _green petals_ fell from his lips. “You think I don’t love you? That I haven’t been in love with you? Don’t you see how I act when you’re around Cindy, how closed off I was when you and Noctis would go on dates in school, how desperate I was for your attention?”

“You avoided me,” Prompto gasped. “I thought you hated me, for so long.”

“You used to adore me, you used to want every second with me, and then you stopped. You started spending time with all those girls and I couldn’t… I couldn’t stand seeing someone else making you happy.” He placed his hand on Prompto’s neck, tilting his head back to place a kiss against the corner of Prompto’s mouth. “On the six, why didn’t you tell me? I almost ripped the stupid disease from your body, and then where would we be?”

Prompto laughed then and Ignis pulled away to give him an incredulous glare, shoving the petals away from his face before the blond pushed himself into a sitting position.

“I didn’t want to lose you,” Ignis whispered, feeling vulnerable despite his angry expression. “I didn’t want to lose you to whoever it was, because I needed you. I _love_ you, Prompto.” Prompto’s breath hitched and he hiccuped.

“I love you too,” he whispered back.

“Please don’t have sex at camp,” Gladio said, drawing their attention. A blush crawled up Ignis’ cheeks as he realized Gladio and Noctis had been standing there throughout his confession.

“For being so smart, you sure are fucking oblivious,” Noctis grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You knew,” Ignis said. He turned an accusing glare on Gladio. “You!”

“Hey,” Gladio said, raising his hands in a placating gesture. “I tried to get you to see it ages ago.”

Ignis was about to say more when Prompto’s long fingers gripped his chin, pulling him into an insistent kiss that stole his breath away. Their lips molded together with need and hunger and everything unsaid from the last six years of pining, and Ignis pulled Prompto into his lap, no longer caring that Gladio and Noctis were shuffling awkwardly a few feet away.

“Seriously,” Gladio said, a warning in his voice. “If you guys have sex at camp I’m throwing you in the volcano.” Ignis flipped him the bird and waved them away.

“Come on, we can give them some privacy while we find the tomb.”

“Take your time!” Prompto called, eliciting a quiet chuckle from Ignis and Noctis both.


End file.
